In general, a home appliance represents an electrical appliance used in the household. Home appliances may include a refrigerator, a washing machine, a television, a radio, an audio, a cleaner, an air conditioner, an oven, a Smart TV, a digital camera, a home computer or a laptop, and various types of electronic appliances used in the house hold.
In recent, a home appliance may include various processors, such as micro control unit (MCU). The MCU represents a control device, which includes a central processing unit (CPU), storage such as random access memory (RAM) or read only memory (ROM) and various modules, such as various ports implemented as a single chip. Home appliances may provide a variety of information necessary for a user and may perform an operation corresponding to the instruction received from a user by using the processor. Therefore, home appliances may refer to as smart device or smart appliance. The smart device or smart appliance represents a device or an appliance in which functions of thereof are not limited, and thus substantial portion of function is changeable and expandable through various application programs.